


the victor's feast

by springofviolets



Series: lotor's kral zera gangbang adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Assumed Continuous Consent, Come as Lube, Consensual Gangbang, Episode Related, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spit As Lube, minor blood mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: The Feast of the Victor. A charming relic of the time before, when Galra emperors actually attempted to foster loyalty rather than ruling through fear. It was a ritual where the victor of the Kral Zera laid himself out for the others, fierce warriors in their own right even in defeat, to take their fill of him, to put their seed in him, a part of themselves in their new Emperor. It was a moment of willing humility for the newly-anointed, and a swearing of fealty for the others.





	the victor's feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> \- this is based on [this art](https://twitter.com/Alikurai/status/1095129528995930115) by aria!!!  
> EDIT: [more amazing fanart from her](https://twitter.com/Alikurai/status/1105259566109986816)!!!! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ARIA I OWE YOU MY LIFE.  
> \- thank you to [mercibeaucul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul) for looking this over!  
> \- janka was actually dropped off a cliff by sendak at the end of the kral zera ep but i needed another named person so. he crawled back up just to take part in this.
> 
> a note regarding content: lotor extends an invitation for the galran commanders to fuck him, so he consents. that said, they're not checking in with him at every point, and some of the things are rough, hence why i tagged this "assumed continuous consent." they're not nice people, but lotor's enjoying himself.

Pink flames erupt in front of him, lighting up the dais.

"The flame is lit," says the Archivist, sinking to his knees. "Bow to your Emperor."

Lotor turns around fully, facing the Galra below him. Among the rubble of the past battle, one by one, they bow as required.

It's a grudging respect that will last only until one of them figures out how to overtake him or stab him in the back, he knows. That's the way of things for the Galra. For now, it's enough for him to work with.

He begins descending the platform, striding past chipped steps and stray rocks, at the same time that the others return to their feet.

"And what of the Victor's Feast?" Janka asks, and Lotor halts. "Do you have so little respect for your people you would deny us that too?"

The Feast of the Victor. A charming relic of the time before, when Galra emperors actually attempted to foster loyalty rather than ruling through fear. It was a ritual where the victor of the Kral Zera laid himself out for the others, fierce warriors in their own right even in defeat, to take their fill of him, to put their seed in him, a part of themselves in their new Emperor. It was a moment of willing humility for the newly-anointed, and a swearing of fealty for the others.

It hasn't been done for generations, of course, but Lotor's never had a problem breaking from the mold.  He's a man of his word about doing things differently than Zarkon.

Lotor rakes his eyes over the assembled generals. While he doubts any lasting loyalties will be forged here, it _has_ been awfully long since he's gotten off properly with someone else. Gnov is hardly his type, but all he needs to do is make sure she doesn't get close enough. The others wouldn't be his first choices of partners, but a big Galra cock is a big Galra cock. Perhaps he can ensure Ranveig and Sendak—

"Very well," Lotor replies. "Here?" The surprise on their faces is extremely satisfying. He takes a few steps down the stairs, and in one smooth, easy movement, he's sitting on them, reclining with his elbows on the step behind him. "If you can take me, you may have your feast."

There's a moment of stunned silence, as if Janka and the other failures had expected him to shy away from this challenge.

Lotor just watches.  And waits.

Then suddenly they're all scrambling at once to move, salivating like yuppers.

The first two to reach him are slender and hairless, and each grab one of his arms. Their grips are disappointingly weak, and Lotor effortlessly twists free — he can't make this too easy for them, after all. "You must be capable of better," he drawls.

On cue, another large, rough hand yanks his hair. "I don't want to hear you," Ranveig says with a growl. Keeping a solid hold on Lotor's hair, drawing a hiss from him, Ranveig nudges him with one booted foot until he's forced to turn over onto his hands and knees.

With Lotor like this, back turned to them, the cowards find their boldness. He feels their hands all over him, from Ranveig's in his hair to Janka's on the back of his neck, to nameless others on his waist, his ass, holding his legs.

Ranveig looms over him. In front of Lotor's face, he uses a single long, sharp claw to cut a slit in his own uniform. From it, he pulls his cock free, and now Lotor is no better than the rest of the animals, because he wants to drool. Ranveig's cock is better than he had imagined: a deep purple with a knot at the base, its girth so impressive that Lotor isn't sure he can fit it all in his mouth.

But Ranveig is certainly going to see that he tries. He pries open Lotor's mouth with his fingers, claws scratching at Lotor's jaw, and then shoves his cock inside. "Watch your teeth, my lord."

This is supposed to be a ritual of loyalty-building and mutual respect; right now it's anything but that, yet Lotor can't bring himself to care. He'll let them have this small gesture, this small pleasure, and then show them what he can do. After this, no one can deny his devotion to Galra culture, his place as their leader. If they do, well, they can go meet his father and inquire how that turned out for him.

Another hand, one of the slender Galra, hooks a finger in his cheek and pulls his mouth open wider. Ranveig's cock is thick, heavy, and hot on his tongue, and Lotor suppresses a delighted shiver.

"The little emperor loves to suck cock," one Galra laughs.

This is Lotor's place. He'll serve on his knees and his back for today, and then they'll serve him in victory or death for the remainder of their days.

Behind him, he feels large hands cup his ass. The touch is surprisingly light, before the sound of shredding fabric pierces the air. The cold hits Lotor’s exposed ass, and the hands grow more rough, forcing Lotor to spread his knees.

Lotor sucks at Ranveig’s cock, taking him deep and inhaling the scent of sweat and smoke in the fur. Ranveig’s cock brushes the back of his throat and Lotor swallows around it eagerly, just as a sharp nail scratches across his asscheeks and then pulls them apart. He hears the Galra behind him spit, and it lands on his ass, the wetness sliding down his crack to be rubbed over his hole.

Fuck — Lotor should have thought — all of these are pure Galra, all clawed, too sharp to prepare him like his other mixed-Galra lovers had — he makes a sound, meaning to say he can prepare himself first, but it’s muffled by Ranveig pushing deeper in his throat, and Lotor turns his focus to not choking on the big, thick cock.

The Galra behind him is nudging his cock at Lotor’s hole, insistent, and the head slips in, Lotor clenching around it.  The tip is thankfully wet — Lotor dizzily recalls the copious amounts of precome that pure Galra produce as a form of self-lubrication — just as the Galra fucks all the way inside him. One long, quick thrust, and then his hips are slapping wildly against Lotor’s, the Galra grunting in pleasure.

It’s not as bad as it could be, but it still _hurts_ , and Lotor pops off Ranveig’s cock to give a strained shout.  

Janka enters his vision. "If you're done with him," he says, a fist at Lotor's scalp, "don't keep everyone else waiting for your mouth."

His cock bobs in Lotor's face — it's wide and squat, like him, not particularly appetizing. Still, Lotor wraps a hand around it, his long, thin fingers barely circling all the way around. Janka might be good for a fuck, now that he's been opened up on one cock. This one could slide in easy, just the right length to hit the perfect spots, splitting him wide. Lotor feels himself grow harder in his uniform at the thought, and he leans forward to lap at the fat head. Janka groans and slams up into Lotor's mouth.

While he sucks at Janka, Ranveig grabs his hand and places it back on his cock. He jerks Ranveig steadily, head to knot. With one cock fucking into his ass, one in his mouth, and one in his hand, this is the filthiest and also most turned on Lotor has ever been in his life.

The Galra behind him starts to stutter in his thrusts, clawing at Lotor's back. Lotor lets Janka's cock ease up until it's just on the tip of his tongue, and he jerks him and Ranveig in tandem.  He keeps his mouth open for Janka, and it doesn't take long before he spurts onto Lotor's tongue in thick, endless stripes. Ranveig's come splatters onto his face, and the one fucking him rumbles loudly as he comes inside.

He gets a slap on his ass and a "The Emperor is a tight little hole. Who's next?" Ah, _a_ hole, a thing — so it was one of the lowly, crude soldiers.

From there, Lotor loses track of who's in his hands, his mouth, his ass. After a few more rounds, he knows there's come in his hair and come drying on his face, and his uniform has more tears from greedy, sharp nails. His hole is just this side of sore, a slick trail of come dribbling out and down his thighs. Someone bit his shoulder hard enough that he can feel the slow trickle of heat, a few droplets of dark-purple blood from when he snapped back with his teeth.

He blinks back into awareness when when he hears growling. Sendak stalks towards him, tossing others out of the way with his giant weapon of an arm.

"He is _mine_ ," Sendak snarls. When he reaches Lotor, he uses the gauntlet hand to turn him over onto his back, then pins him like a caterpillar under glass. "Face me," he says. "I want to see the look on your face when I take you, princeling."

Lotor lifts his chin with far more dignity than his current appearance warrants, but he will not be cowed. "I am your Emperor," he corrects.

Sendak ignores Lotor, silent as he peels the bottom part of his uniform down, like he had already prepared for the possibility he would have Lotor on his back, legs spread, ready to be fucked.

Sendak frees his cock, and Lotor inhales because it's _perfect._ Swirling ridges spiral around and down, like some kind of shell, but it's fleshy, plump, an angry violet at the tapered head. Lotor's legs are tired from being on his knees for hours — that's what he tells himself when he lets them fall open further.

"Look at Prince Lotor," he says as he positions himself between Lotor's legs. "Here you are, my slave after all." He rubs cock through the mess of come covering Lotor's hole, and then enters him slowly, so slow. It's a sweet torture how Lotor feels every ridge easing past his tight rim, again and again.

He looks up to the sky, and he can no longer see any of the lions. Of course they would have left, he thinks — such delicate human sensibilities. His gaze returns to the ground, and the Black lion is still there; Shirogane is standing by its muzzle, his brows furrowed with, astonishingly, what looks like concern.

Sendak pulls partway out and then thrusts back in, quick and rough; again Lotor feels every spiraling ridge of Sendak's cock. He can't help the moan that tumbles out of his mouth, and that's the exact moment that he locks eyes with Shirogane. He thinks he sees Shirogane flush, but then his view is blocked by the small human Blade saying something in his ear and then leading him away back to the lion, back to the stars.

Then it's just Lotor and the hungry Galra, the hands on body and Sendak's cock inside him. Near Lotor's head, the Galra with the scar across his eye steps forward, and Lotor opens his mouth expectantly. The scarred one taps the blunt head of his cock against Lotor's tongue before driving into his mouth.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it, my lord?" the Galra in the face mask says, voice dark and strong beyond the distortion of the mask. A hand, maybe his, trails from where his lips wrap around the cock to his neck, pressing against the bulge in his throat.

"He knew what he was doing," the scarred one replies, "coming into the middle of a gathering of the strongest Galra warriors."

He pulls Lotor off the other man's cock; he doesn't even get to swallow before the masked Galra is impaling his own cock down Lotor's throat, spit and come dribbling out of the sides of Lotor's mouth. "Did you really want to be Emperor? Or do you just want to be our whore?"

Sendak shoves one of Lotor's legs up, and the shift causes his cockhead to pop free from one of the many tears in his suit, but the rest of his length is still straining under the tight fabric. Lotor craves release, but he can't — can't give Sendak the satisfaction, even if he could move. Sendak's giant gauntlet of a hand is still pinning him in a massive cage.

All Lotor can do is pretend that it's not true that every thrust makes him moan around the cock in his mouth. He draws away to suckle at the head, curling his tongue around each of the beaded bumps underneath. This one would surely feel good inside him too, he thinks, jerking his hand at the base.

"Are you almost done?" Lotor asks Sendak. "I'm sure others would — _ahhhhhh_!" The affected bored tone is completely ruined by Sendak digging his claws into Lotor's hips until it starts to burn hot with droplets of blood, shoving himself deep into Lotor's ass until his furred belly presses against Lotor's. He moves in sharp, fast circles, the ridges of his cock grinding against Lotor's insides.

"We're not done until you come on my cock," Sendak growls into his ear. "Just like your father always did."

That's a lie — it has to be — but still shock jolts through him and he gasps. The masked Galra takes the opportunity to pull Lotor's mouth back onto his cock. It also seems to encourage Sendak, who drives into him again, harder and faster, hitting his prostate and sending more sparks through him.

Another hand comes from the crowd, another one Lotor doesn't know the name of, and he hisses when a nail trails lightly over the the exposed head of his cock. Everything hurts but everything feels amazing and he's so close to the point of bursting. The hand drifts lower, rubbing roughly over the patch of his suit that still traps his cock and his balls.

Sendak nails him another time.  Unable to repress his orgasm any longer, Lotor's cock spills onto his stomach. He sucks and laves desperately at the cock in his mouth so that no one will hear his pathetic whimpers as Sendak continues to fuck him. The masked Galra comes not long after, shooting down Lotor's throat.

He pulls away, and then it's almost like it's just Lotor and Sendak. There are still others yanking at his hair, rutting against him and biting him, but for a moment, it's just Sendak fucking him ruthlessly.

He must make some noise, because Sendak skims his fingers through the mixed come on Lotor's stomach and chest, and then forces his covered fingers into Lotor's mouth. "Be quiet unless you're begging for my seed."

For the first time tonight, Lotor feels real pleasure curl inside him, though it makes a close home to shame. He's used to those feelings being inseparable — pleasure and disgust, pride and shame. Lotor sucks at the fingers obediently, licking the come and hiding a smile. "I beg you, Sendak, please give me your seed."

Sendak laughs loudly, smug and satisfied. "As my Emperor commands," he says, the mocking tone unmistakable. He buries himself inside Lotor and comes, powerfully pulsing for what seems like minutes.

Lotor can feel the warmth of his come and he almost wants to purr.

With a last, shuddering thrust, Sendak withdraws. In his place, he nudges something small and round into Lotor, plugging him.

"Do whatever else you want," Sendak tells those who remain. "But no one else spills inside him."

Sendak calls back his giant hand. Limbs freed, Lotor lets his own wander down and feel the smooth base of the thing that plugs him.

How perfect, how kind of Sendak to ensure it all stays inside.

There are, after all, many uses for a man's seed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> -
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets).


End file.
